


Satisfied

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, she loves her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat loves Tony like a little brother, since the moment she found the real Tony, the sweet, idiotic and, even if you don’t believe it, selfless human that he is, she promise herself that she wouldn't let anything harm him. Sometimes even sacrifice her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> a little something: if the characters don´t really fit themselfs it´s because I kinda blend them together with their respective character of the musical.  
> Steve--Hamilton  
> Tony--Eliza  
> Nat--Angelica  
> and when is the name, then colons and then something. that mean that is singing by that person.  
> Listen the song pls, is awsome.

Clint: Alright, alright. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!   
Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor   
Natasha Romanoff! 

Nat rise from her sit while she rise her cup with her hand, while with the other she points to Steve 

Natasha: a toast to the groom! 

ALL MEN: to the groom! To the groom! To the groom! 

Now she points at Tony 

Natasha: to the bride! 

She looks at Tony with a smirk on her face, and he just show his tongue while Steve smiling kiss his cheek 

ALL WOMEN: to the bride! To the bride! To the bride! 

Natasha: from your sister! who is always by your side! 

Everybody: by your side! By your side! 

Natasha: to your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always …..be satisfied! 

With that last words she look directly at Steve. 

All Men: rewind! Rewind! 

~~~music break~~~ 

\-------Nat´s mind--------- 

Natasha: I remember that night, I just might   
Regret that night for the rest of my days   
I remember those soldier boys   
Tripping over themselves to win our praise   
I remember that dreamlike candlelight   
Like a dream that you can’t quite place   
But Rogers, I’ll never forget the first   
Time I saw your face 

Nat´s mind traveled to the day she first met Steve, that day on the helicarrier. 

Natasha: I have never been the same   
Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame   
And when you said “Hi,” I forgot my dang name   
Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame this is not a game! 

\--THEN-- 

Steve: You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied   
She remember that night at the party, how Steve was the one who start the conversation 

Natasha: I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself 

Steve: You’re like me. I’m never satisfied   
She just her look at him and raise one eyebrow 

Natasha: is that right? 

Steve: I have never been satisfied 

-let´s have an appropriate introduction, what you think?- she raise her hand 

Natasha: my name is Natasha Romanoff 

Steve: Steven Rogers 

They shook hands 

Natasha: Where’s your fam’ly from? 

Steve: Unimportant. There’s a million things I haven’t done but   
Just you wait, just you wait… 

\-------- 

Natasha:So so so—   
So this is what it feels like to match wits   
With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch? It’s   
The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light   
It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?   
The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes   
Ev’rything we said in total agreement, it’s   
A dream and it’s a bit of a dance   
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance. He’s a   
Bit of a flirt, but I’m ‘a give it a chance   
I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?   
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?   
He’s penniless, he’s flying by the seat of his pants 

Handsome, boy, does he know it!   
Peach fuzz, and he can’t even grow it!   
I wanna take him far away from this place   
Then I turn and see my brother’s face and he is… 

Tony: Helpless! 

Natasha: and I know he is 

Tony:Helpless! 

Natasha: and his eyes are just.. 

Tony: Helpless! 

Natasha: and I realize..... 

-What do you think about Tony?- that question take Steve by surprise, he open his mouth to say something but Natasha interrupt him- be careful with your next words Rogers- 

-Well.... I mmm... I don´t ...know he´s fine I guess...?- a little blush appear on his cheeks and ears 

\- …..Fine.... right- she just leaves like that 

\----- 

-So you like our new soldier friend?- she smile at the way Tony flinch a little with the sudden presence of her voice 

-what . emmm ….. no.. Yes ahhh, well it doesn’t matter anyway, we kinda start with the wrong foot, so what can we do?- her smile disappear with that answer, she just make a face the moment he take another glass 

Steve: Where are you taking me? 

Natasha: I’m about to change your life 

Steve: Then by all means, lead the way 

-Stark- that stupid Rogers 

-Listen you two, I can see when people are fucking each other on their own mind so let's get over it, just start from zero.- she was actually that they understand the order 

Tony: Tony Stark It’s a pleasure to meet you 

Steve: Stark? 

Natasha: Howard´s son 

Tony: Thank you for all your service 

Tony make a mocking army salute 

Steve:If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it 

Steve bow and kiss Tony´s hand 

Natasha: I’ll leave you to it 

Her work is done. 

Nat loves Tony like a little brother, since the moment she found the real Tony, the sweet, idiotic and, even if you don’t believe it, selfless human that he is, she promise herself that she wouldn't let anything harm him. 

Natasha: I know my brother like I know my own mind   
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind   
If I tell him that I love him he’d be silently resigned   
He’d be mine   
he would say, “I’m fine”............He’d be lying 

With that thought she just imagine a sad Tony, acting the same way he act in that party some years ago when she was pretending been Natalie, the sad on his eyes when he thought he was going to died. And she was not letting that happen. 

Natasha: But when I fantasize at night   
It’s Rogers’ eyes   
As I romanticize what might   
Have been if I hadn’t sized him   
Up so quickly   
At least my dear Tony’s his love;   
At least I keep his eyes in my life… 

~~~~~Back to the wedding~~~~~ 

Natasha: a toast to the groom! 

ALL MEN: to the groom! To the groom! To the groom! 

Natasha: to the bride! 

ALL WOMEN: to the bride! To the bride! To the bride! 

Natasha: from your sister! who is always by your side! 

Everybody: by your side! By your side! 

Natasha: to your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always …..be satisfied! 

The rest of the wedding was beautiful, they eat cake and laugh, Nat even dance with Tony. When the dance end she cover his hands with hers and give him a kiss on his forehead. 

\----------to herself---------

Natasha: and I know, he´ll be happy as his love and I know   
He will never be satisfied   
I will never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> With this song I had to cut a part of it, because that part didn´t fit the story soooo~~ yeah


End file.
